User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 11: I Love Ridonc and Roll
Episode 11: I Love Ridonc and Roll Premise: The teams head to Finland to partake in sauna sitting and rocking out on stage. Spud steps it up for Rock and Crimson and Ennui's identities are revealed. Challenge: Stay inside sauna for ten minutes, cross semi-frozen river, and air guitar in front of a crowd of goths Winner(s): Rock and Spud Eliminated: Jay and Mickey, for getting stressed out on stage My Favorite Part: The goths I LOVE this episode for one main reason: the goths. The goths MADE this episode. I swear, this episode automatically placed this team in my top 5 favorite teams of the season. One thing that I really love about the goths is that they are always full of surprises. I mean, you actually got to hear the darkness of their voices in French Is An Eiffel Language. You got to see them score their first victory in Bjorken Telephone. You got to see them smile in A Tisket, A Tasket, I'm Gonna Blow A Gasket. And in this episode, you actually get to see their ungothed selves. Did not see that coming! In addition to that, they are upset and nervous about revealing their ungothed selves to each other and Ennui actually cries when he gets humiliated on stage. That is very emotional there. And then once they reveal themselves to each other, they actually love each other for who they are and their bond grows stronger. That was one of the sweetest moments of the whole series. Oh, and their new goth forms are AWESOME. Not to mention how they rocked it on stage, which oughta give Don more nightmares in the future XD. Oh, and Crimson says a really funny line to Ennui when she tells him, "Looking at your perky nose makes me want to vomit." Not to mention that they GASPED! Spud got really good development in this episode. He actually contributed to a lot of stuff in the episode, like taking off his shirt and screaming for a taxi, taking on a dare by kissing a baby seal (the same one in World Tour!), and even scoring the first victory for his team. He also had a funny moment when he revealed his weaknesses to everyone and then got rejected from an alliance. Oh yeah, and he gave a Noah scream!! Speaking of Noah, he was pretty great in this episode. His performance on stage was great and it was nice to see the friendship between him and Owen. Their friendship seems more legitimate and it's nice to see that Noah returns some respect for the big guy. Pretty sad to see that he gave up on Emma :(. Kitty was still funny, especially when she kept making fun of Emma, freaked out over being covered in Owen's sweat, and then rocked out on stage "like a lunatic". There were also a few other moments, like Jacques getting electrocuted, Mickey giving a power slide, and Ryan yelling at Stephanie on stage to stop telling him what to do. Also, the First World Problems twins get eliminated! Finally!!! Party time once this review's done! Overall, this is a great episode with many fantastic moments! Also, does temperature dyslexia really exist? Category:Blog posts